As the Sun Shines over Winter
by goldxtanuki
Summary: Sunkit and Winterkit are two tight knit brothers with big dreams in mind, but when tragedy strikes, their bond is suddenly broken and a previously spoken omen will soon rise to push them further apart.
1. Prologue

Silverpelt was stretching across the sky as a usual sign to tell that night had fallen. It was welcomed by the sound of crickets and the stream running quietly. A young gray cat would gaze up past the trees in wonder, eyes big with amazement that ended up causing her to stop as she was quickly getting lost in the sight of silverpelt.

"Hurry up, Lakepaw," meowed an orange tabby tom, whos' head turn slightly with a twitch of his ear when he could no longer hear the younger's paws. The she-cat known as Lakepaw tilts her head down and scurries a little to catch up with the tom.

"Sorry, Squirreltooth. I just love the night time; it's always so breathtaking just to look up at the stars," she purred. "It's enough to put a cat at ease, y'know?" Squirreltooth used his tail to flick her eartip fondly with a gruff purr.

"It's because you know that Starclan is watching, but with you, it's every night while heading to the Moonpool...and before you go to sleep, and even your first gathering. One day, your eyes will surely turn into stars if you continue to stare so blankly at them."

"And if they do, I bet my connection with Starclan will be twice as strong than any medicine cats!" Lakepaw was always special in Squirreltooth's eyes, ever since she was a kit, which was why he choose her to be his successor in the first place. It hadn't been long since he became her mentor; she became his apprentice a moon and a half ago. This would be her second time visiting Moonpool and sharing tongue with Starclan.

Down along the path, mentor and apprentice were closing in on their destination, and the sound of other cats talking amongst each other would become louder the closer they got. The first cat to notice the newcomers was a large black and white tom, who had been sitting silently while listening to the others talk.

"Ah, finally, you've arrived, Squirreltooth." The tom recieved a light snort. "You two live closer to the Moonpool, and yet you both move like snails."

"Impatient tonight, aren't we, Cedarnight?" The orange tabby purred. "Are you implying we made ourselves a tad late to tie your fur in a knot?"

Cedarnight, the medicine cat of Riverclan, was never keen on Squirreltooth and his teasing and was about to respond with a simple snort as his tailtip was flicking, but a white and ginger she-cat stepped in front of the him.

"Come on, this isn't the place to get riled up like this." She turned to Squirreltooth and Lakepaw. "It's good to see you both." She greeted them warmly.

Squirreltooth smiles, despite Cedarnight beginning to grumble a little to himself as he turned away. "It's good to see you as well, Deerstream. If you don't mind me asking, how's Wolfstar?" Deerstream, who came from Thunderclan, would sigh softly.

"He recently lost a life from greencough...and I'm afraid by the looks of his health, his time will soon come to an end." Her apprentice Rowanpaw was gazing down sadly, knowing it was the case as well.

"I see...Wolfstar has been doing an excellent job leading Thunderclan, but unfortunately, every cat has to pass on at some point in life." That response struck a bit of a cord inside Rowanpaw, who trembled a little.

"H-He'll be fine though," the young tan tabby tom shakingly stuttered a little. "as long as he continues to take the herbs he has to take daily." Lakepaw felt sypathetic for her friend and pads up to bump her head gently against his. "I think he'll be okay too. We'll keep him in our thoughts, I promise."

Rowanpaw looked up with a soft smile, as a way to say thanks to her response, until his and the other three cats' attention was caught by the throat clearing of a calico she-cat.

"If you are done with passing greetings and news, let us begin to share tongues with Starclan." Shadowclan medicine cat Quailfeather spoke, having been patient long enough as she turned to head for the pool; The rest of the group followed suit. The water shimmered beautifully with moonlight, bouncing off the rocks to give off a usual mysterious yet relieving feeling. Once the six cats crouched down to take several laps of the water, each closed their eyes.

Lakepaw felt chills shivering down her spine; she was sure her mentor and the others could feel it too, but it was normal to feel. When she opened her eyes, she suddenly felt...colder...as if leafbare had suddenly hit. That wasn't normal. Voices muttered around her, causing the young she-cat to wind her tail around herself as best she could, while crouching with her ears pinned back.

"Do not be afraid, Lakepaw." A cat appeared before her; a tom with brown fur and white splotches like a kestrel feather.

"W-Who are you?" Lakepaw timidly asked.

"I am Kestrelflight," he responded calmly. "I was once a medicine cat of Windclan many moons before you were born." He would suddenly purr. "There's no need to be scared, young one." His words were soothing to help relax her, but she was still shivering.

"Why is it so cold in Starclan, Kestrelflight? I don't remember it being like this at all the last time I was here." She kept her thin furred tail around her paws once she sat as she received a serious look.

"I know...and I'm afraid it troubles me to tell you that this cold will affect Windclan."

Lakepaw's worry grew with wide eyes. "Is leafbare going to be that bad? But it won't be leafbare in moons!"

"Though leafbare is known to put the clans through difficult times, it is not the season to worry about. It involves a cat, and one to someday send shivers deep into the hearts of others with their cold harshness." Harshness? Lakepaw was already lost as she continued to shake in place but before she could question what he meant, Kestrelflight raised his tail briefly before continuing to speak.

" _'Winter shall strike in vengeance. Only the sun can stop and melt the chill of growing evil.'_ "

With that, he began to disappear, leaving Lakepaw to stand to her paws as if to try and stop him.

"W-Wait! What does that mean? Kestrelflight!"

 _"...You will realize it over time, young Lakepaw..."_

Hazel eyes open to the gentle ripples of the water. Lakepaw was speechless, eyes were wide with confusion and fear, and still shivering, as if she had laid in the middle of a snowstorm for an entire day; she had to tell Squirreltooth. Around her, the other cats were waking up after their own visits with Starclan. Rowanpaw had been laying next to her and beginning to sit up until he looked over at his friend, immediately concerned.

"Lakepaw, you're shaking." He got down again and pressed against her. "Are you cold?" Deerstream noticed this and padded over behind the two. "Lakepaw? What's the matter?" Squirreltooth, Cedarnight, and Quailfeather got to their paws and gathered around the two apprentices.

"She must of caught a sudden brush of a chill," Quailfeather mewed. "Starclan has the tendency to do that the first couple times coming here."

"That's ridiculous," Cedarnight's eyes gleamed with disbelief.

Squirreltooth moved close to Lakepaw and nudging her gently to her paws. "Come on. Let's get you home." As she was nudged by her mentor, Lakepaw began to stand, along with Rowanpaw.

As the cats leave in their own direction back to their proper camps, Lakepaw kept her eyes to the ground as she and her mentor headed back to Windclan. Squirreltooth was walking alongside her, glancing over at her every few moments to make sure she was feeling alright. It was then he said, "You have been quiet since you awoke from your dream with Starclan. Who was talking with you? What did they say?"

Lakepaw was nervous, but she knew she had to tell him, because he was much more wise than she was. She's never received such news before. "It...I-It was...a cat named Kestrelflight. He said he was once Windclan's medicine cat."

"Really? That sounds like an honor." He purred softly. His meow would soon dim its tone. "What did he tell you?" He raised his fluffy tail to stop Lakepaw from walking, attention now fully on her. The young gray she-cat had paused to look up at Squirreltooth, eyes looking chilled.

"...'Winter shall strike in vengeance. Only the sun can stop and melt the chill of growing evil.' He said that a cat will affect the clan with this...but I don't know what he means by the sun."

Squirreltooth sat to wrap his mind around it, silent as he looked up to the night sky.

"If this is a cat, then we need to be prepared. I'm sure Kestrelflight couldn't tell you when it will happen; Starclan can't provide us with everything unfortunately." He looks to Lakepaw and stands. "It's up to us then. Whether it be far from happening or coming tomorrow, we need to stay alert for when this omen chooses to reveal itself."

* * *

This is my first Warriors fanfic. I hope its good so far. It's always been a little difficult for me to express simple actions of cats and explaining the scenery depending on the area. I hope everyone likes it though. Allegiances will be coming next, and very shortly. And for some reason, this site won't let me keep the separation between parts no matter what I do -.-


	2. Allegiances

**Windclan**

Leader

Patchstar: A small black tom with brown patches and brown eyes (Lives: 6)

Deputy

Reedthorn: A russet colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Squirreltooth: A long furred orange tabby tom with yellow eyes, a broad flattened face, and a snaggle-tooth.

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Warriors

Goldenfang: A golden yellow tabby tom with sharp fangs and blue eyes

Ivysong: A tortoise-shelled she-cat with green eyes

Darkcloud: A fluffy black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw

Rabbitclaw: A gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Duckflight: A pale brown tom with black ears and green eyes

Cloudfoot: A silver and white tabby she-cat with unusual orange eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Weaselwhisker: A white tom with topaz eyes

Creekfall: A dark brown she-cat with faded spots with brown eyes

Leopardgaze: A light brown tom with faded black spots like a leopard, and yellow eyes.

Lightshine: A pale tan she-cat with a brown face, paws and tail, and teal eyes; is a mute

Berrypatch: A calico she-cat with plain white ears, a black tail, and light green eyes.

Foxfleet: A long furred, dark red tabby tom with amber eyes.

Goatleap: A silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices

Yellowpaw: A golden yellow tabby she-cat with bright colored eyes

Firepaw: An reddish orange tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes

Lakepaw: A pale gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Lilyfur: A long furred white she-cat with dark green eyes (Mother of Duckflight's kits: Sunkit and Winterkit)

Owlshadow: A plain brown she-cat with light blue eyes (Mother to Patchstar's kits: Falconkit, Skykit, Featherkit, and Shiningkit)

Kits

Sunkit: A light orange and white tom with dark green eyes

Winterkit: A white tom with black ears, a light gray spot around his left eye, and light green eyes

Falconkit: A large black and brown tom with dark blue eyes

Skykit: A light gray tabby she-kit with white splotches and light blue eyes

Featherkit: A brown dappled she-kit with brown eyes

Shiningkit: A black and white she-kit with brown eyes

Elders

Cougarstep: A ragged furred light brown tabby tom with faded black spots and a gray muzzle ; Oldest cat in the clan

Snakefang: A long furred black tom with dark blue eyes and two pointy long fangs like a snake's

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Shadowclan**

Leader

Pricklestar: A long furred white she-cat with fur sticking out in all directions and dark green eyes. (Lives: 9)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Deputy

Darkthroat: A dark brown tom with a black neck, chest, and paws, and hazel eyes

Medicine Cat

Quailfeather: A calico she-cat with blue-heather eyes

Warriors

Oakbranch: A tortoise-shelled she-cat with many scars and dark amber eyes

Dusksky: A black and white she-cat with dark colored eyes

Swallowflight: A mottled brown tom with yellow eyes

Blossomtail: A light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Vineberry: A dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Agatepelt: A brown tom with one green right eye and no left eye

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Lionpounce: A yellow tabby tom with a white paw and bright blue-heather eyes

Pikepatch: A spiky furred calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Badgermask: A dark gray, almost black, she-cat with a white face and dark colored eyes

Aspenfur: A black and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Toadstripe: A brown tabby tom with white paws, a black tail tip, and copper eyes

Phantomeye: A sleek black tom with a patch of around his right eye, a green left eye, and two scars on his right eye

Ivyfoot: A white she-cat with several light brown patches and copper eyes

Apprentices

Mosspaw: A small white and cream tom with hazel eyes

Dawnpaw: A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderpaw: A dark gray tom with white legs and blue eyes

Ashpaw: A white she-cat with ash-gray stripes and dark colored eyes

Queens

Brookstorm: A fawn cream and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Gingerkit)

Sweetfern: A black and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Bushkit, Dewkit, and Mudkit)

Pondshade: A dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Expecting Toadstripe's kits)

Kits

Gingerkit: A white she-kit with a light ginger colored tail and green eyes.

Bushkit: A dirty white and black tom with amberish yellow eyes

Dewkit: A tortoise-shelled she-kit with yellow eyes

Mudkit: A dark brown tom with green eyes

Elders

Dappledwillow: A calico she-cat with teal eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Thunderclan**

Leader

Wolfstar: An elderly, battle-scarred tan tabby tom and dark amber eyes (Lives: 2)

Deputy

Frostpelt: A long furred white tom with dark blue eyes and scarred face

Medicine Cat

Deerstream: A white and ginger she-cat with a stumpy tail and bright green eyes

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Warriors

Sagereed: A sandy speckled tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Marigoldpaw

Blackstripe: A very dark gray tom with black stripes and hazel eyes

Silverlight: A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Dovefeather: A white she-cat with amber eyes

Russetclaw: A large, long furred reddish brown tom with copper eyes

Hazelspot: A brown and white tom tabby with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Braveheart: A dark brown tom with white paws and brown eyes

Apprentice: Volepaw

Flarethorn: A long furred dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and light blue eyes

Shadowsky: A black she-cat with topaz eyes

Jaysong: A gray she-cat with white striped patches with green eyes

Waspstripe: A yellow tabby tom with a single, unusual black stripe from head to tail, and green eyes

Hawkstrike: A brown tabby tom with copper eyes

Leafpelt: A white she-cat with ginger splotches and yellow eyes

Apprentices

Rowanpaw: A light tan tom with light green eyes

Marigoldpaw: An orange and white tom with hazel eyes

Volepaw: A black and white she-cat with one topaz eye and one hazel eye

Brackenpaw: A dark ginger, almost brown, tabby tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes

Kestrelpaw: A long furred black she-cat with light blue eyes

Queens

Cherrysplash: A reddish orange she-cat with white patches and green eyes (Permanant queen; Mother of Hazelspot's kits: Applekit, Rosekit, Tigerkit, and Flightkit)

Kits

Applekit: A reddish brown she-kit with hazel eyes

Rosekit: A tortoise-shelled she-kit with hazel eyes

Tigerkit: A dark brown she-kit with white patches and dark green eyes

Flightkit: A white tom with green eyes

Elders

Marshnose: A small dark cream furred tom with dark colored eyes

Seedlight: A pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Riverclan**

Leader

Wavestar: A bluish gray she-cat with light blue eyes (Lives: 7)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Deputy

Poppyheart: A cream and white tortoiseshell she-cat with topaz eyes

Medicine cat

Cedarnight: A large black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Warriors

Lavenderpetal: A long furred sandy ginger tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes

Robinwing: A long furred orange tabby tom with topaz eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Rippleclaw: A dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Shellnose: A bluish silver she-cat with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle

Beechspot: A spotted gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Stormfall: A black tom with one amber eye, and has no right eye

Creekfeather: A brown she-cat with white paws, and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Finpaw

Dustfur: A dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes

Whitepelt: A white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Sorrelleaf: A calico tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mudstone: A reddish brown tom with hazel eyes

Bramblefang: A golden sandy tabby with a white chest and hazel eyes

Nettlestream: A black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Tinypaw: A small golden brown she-cat with white front legs and green eyes

Hollypaw: A dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Frogpaw: A pale silver tabby tom with folded ears and topaz eyes

Finpaw: A pale silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebblepaw: A yellow-ginger tabby she-cat with blue heather eyes

Queens

Mistlefoot: A long furred ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Whitepelt's kits: Koikit and Briarkit)

Kits

Koikit: A brown and white tabby tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Briarkit: A light ginger-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Sandshine: A blind tan and white she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

"Gotcha!" Sunkit pounced with all his might onto his brother Winterkit, tumbling about until the white kit pushed his giggling littermate off.

"Not yet, you mangy fox!" Winterkit would launch himself at the other, who scurried to the side before he could get attacked. Sunkit had turned to try and make himself look bigger like a fox, baring his fangs and extending his claws. After hearing stories about battling foxes from Cougarstep and Snakefang, the two elders, he figured this is how they would act. "Try and stop me now, Winterstar!" It was a game of clan leader versus the big bad fox outside of the nursery, and the two brothers have been playing nearing all day, switching back and forth with roles. Winterkit's green eyes widen in surprise to Sunkit's attempt to look intiminating, but there was no way he was backing down from the challenge.

"You won't threaten my clan." The white kit sprung to charge at the orange kit, and the two continued to tussle around playfully, until Sunkit began to run off under the gorse bush. Winterkit gave pursuit, and his orange brother had looked back at the other while panting. Unfortunately, he was no longer seeing where he was going and suddenly crashed into furry bundle, who mewled loudly in surprise. Sunkit immediately turned and backed up, causing Winterkit to crash right into him, and causing him to fall forward.

"!- What is going on?!" A plain brown queen grunted as she raised her head immediately to the sound of crying.

"Uh oh..." Sunkit mumbled.

"I told you two not to roughhouse in the nursery." The queen bent her head down to lick her four kits, all whom have recently been born just several days ago. They hadn't even opened their eyes yet.

"W-We're sorry, Owlshadow," mewed Sunkit. "Right, Winterkit?"

"You were the one who crashed into them!" The white kit moved away from his brother and looked away. A shadow of a cat however, caught his attention.

"You were playing too harshly, weren't you?" The two kits timidly turned their heads to the sound of the familiar meow belonging to their mother Lilyfur. "I couldn't walk away even for a moment until something like this happens. I asked you two to play outside the nursery because of Owlshadow's kits. They are still too young for your rough-housing." Lilyfur's voice was motherly, but it showed a stern tone. "Now, Winterkit, please apologize like your brother had." Winterkit frowned with ears pinned down lightly. It was Sunkit's fault, not his... The look on Lilyfur's face was serious though, and with a defeated sigh, Winterkit gazed up at the brown queen.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, and soon enough, Owlshadow would smile with a gentle chuckle.

"It's alright. Just remember to be more careful next time. Someday soon, they'll be old enough to keep up with you both. I've never seen such kits with as much energy as you two. It reminds me of Duckflight when he was younger."

"Duckflight?" Winterkit's green eyes shone with interest. "That's right! You two knew each other as kits!" Oh, how Winterkit adored his father. Duckflight was among one of the fastest warriors in the clan. Not even age could stop him from showing it! Sunkit puffed his chest out with pride, obviously glad to be compared to him. It was when he turned to Lilyfur, who was making her way into the den to lay in her nest.

"Can we go see him, Lilyfur? Please?" Sunkit begged. "Pretty please?" Winterkit pressed against his littermate, where both began to gaze at their white mother with big eyes, but her response put a small damper in their spirits.

"Your father is out on patrol, but he should be back sooner or later." The kits were a little down on hearing that, but it was at the moment that Winterkit would press more against Sunkit. "Well, can we go back out and play?" There was an idea that hopefully Lilyfur would let them do. Sunkit kept quiet but was anticipating for her approval. Lilyfur leaned down to press her nose against their heads.

"Just make sure not to get under anyone's paws and stay together." That was a sign if there was any. Sunkit would be the first to pull away and scamper out from under the safety of the gorse bush. Winterkit would rise and quickly follow after, with Lilyfur winding her fluffy tail around herself. "And don't cause too much of a ruckus," she called out, only to catch the sound of light purring coming from Owlshadow, who opened her blue eyes to gaze up at Lilyfur while keeping her head down within her nest. "Just wait until they become apprentices~ Their mentors will certainly have a pawful."

"A-Apprentices?" The white queen turned her head swiftly with a slightly panicked look. "I don't want to think of that now. It only reminds me of how fast they're growing up." Lilyfur's sons were four moons old, so they were certainly growing up quickly. "It seemed like yesterday when they were mewling and sucking milk; now they're running around and causing trouble." She personally didn't want the memories to fade too fast. Owlshadow raised her head while curling her tail around her kits.

"Every kit has to grow up at one point, and even when they're grown, I'm sure they'll still need their mother. All you have to do is continue to be there for them when they need you most, especially now."

Lilyfur turned her head to look outside of the den, spotting Sunkit and Winterkit frolicking within the center of the camp. "I suppose that's all I can do for them once they're out of the nursery."

...

The pitter patter of little paws beat on the firm ground as the two kits ran out into the clearing. The sun was beating down on the open camp, but it was still a nice crisp day despite the heat. The wind blew its gentle, cooling gusts to make the grass perform their swaying dance.  
Sunkit was the first to reach it while his white brother follows up close behind. Though it certainly wasn't their first time outside of the nursery, they always found themselves gazing around in wonder. While Sunkit was gazing at the clouds above, Winterkit caught sight of a worm on the ground, giving him an idea. His whiskers twitched mischievously as he padded over to the worm that inched by inch as they always would. He gingerly picked the worm up with his teeth and quietly made his way over to the distracted kit and tossed the worm up to where it would land on his brother's back.

"-! AH!" Sunkit squeaked from the sudden drop he felt and flailed about, shaking his body until the worm was flung off. When he saw it, the orange kit frowned at the now laughing Winterkit. "Hahahahaha! That's what you get for cloud watching when we should be playing," he purred.

"You didn't have to do that though! You know I don't like worms." Sunkit kept his frown and launched himself at his brother, where they began to scrap. Winterkit managed to get free with another laugh. "Try and catch me!" Winterkit grinned before running from the camp center. Sunkit's tail twitched playfully and scurried after him. Upon starting their game of chase, a cat of pure black stretched out from his bed of moss and planned to approach the fresh kill pile for a meal. However, his path is blocked as he found the kits running too close to him for comfort, causing him to stop immediately in his tracks and scowl.

"Hey, watch it!" The deep meow wasn't exactly happy, and it caused Sunkit to stop and turn to look up to the dark tom.

"S-Sorry, Darkcloud," he mewed. "We were just playing." Winterkit had stopped when he realized Sunkit wasn't chasing him and padded over to him and Darkcloud. Darkcloud was a grumpy warrior, and he especially didn't like the looks of two kits running between him and a juicy rabbit he had previously had his eye on.

"Learn to watch where you're going. You two are going to be apprentices in two moons; you better start acting like it," he told them with a flick of his tail. "If you don't learn to mature, what would you mentors think?" Sunkit and Winterkit both frowned at the dark warrior, leading Winterkit to about to retaliate his words but-

"Leave them be, Darkcloud." A younger voice caught their attention, coming from a light brown tom with faded black spots, who started to approach them. "Just because they're going to apprentices soon, doesn't mean they have to mature just yet." The response caused Darkcloud to snort.

"You've always been soft on kits, Leopardgaze... How would you feel if you have to train an immature cat who wishes for less work and more play?" The question would go unanswered as Leopardgaze shook his head.

"Kits will be kits," he said. "If they show that behavior during their training, then we should allow them to burn whatever energy's pent up."

"Hmph...at least Firepaw knows better."

"That's because you've trained her so strictly." Leopardgaze replied with a raised brow. Winterkit and Sunkit would step out from in front of Darkcloud and go to crouch near the spotted tom. Darkcloud replied with another snort and brings their conversation to a close by continuing for the kill pile and picking one of the small rabbits up. He didn't bother to even glance at the younger warrior and made his way over settle down near one of the old badger holes so he could eat in peace. The brothers stood up straight with eyes on Leopardgaze, who gazed down at them with a smile. "Don't let Darkcloud get to you. He may not be as friendly as some but he does mean well in his own way."

"We know," said Sunkit. "It's not the first time he's tried to lecture us. Thanks for defending us though."

"You're welcome," Leopardgaze purred. "I don't blame either of you with your high amounts of energy. You both are definitely Duckflight's kits." His response caused both kits to almost burst with pride.

"Speaking of Duckflight, did he go on patrol with you?" Sunkit questioned?" The warrior shook his head.

"Afraid not. He's on hunting patrol and I was on border, but I'm sure he and the rest will be back in the middle of the day." His response put a damper in the kits' spirits but Leopardgaze would lean down slightly to their eye level with a glimmer in his yellow eyes. "How about I teach you how to do the hunter's crouch? You're not apprentices yet, but it's an easy technique; you can impress your father and your future mentors." The brothers perked up their ears. They haven't been offered to acquire that skill early before, and the two felt so special to receive it now so they probably won't have to learn it from their future mentors.

"Yeah teach us, teach us!" Winterkit bounced energetically with excitement while Sunkit grinned with eyes shining ever so brightly, but the orange and white kit soon tilts his head slightly with a concerned look. "Are you sure we can learn it early though? I mean, we're not apprentices and what if Lilyfur says something about it?" Winterkit couldn't believe his ears! He headbutts his brother with a sudden pout.

"Are you seriously thinking of turning this down? Come on, Sunkit! Lilyfur won't say anything. I bet she'd be real proud of us too, just like Duckflight'll be. They'll see we're learning fast and the sooner we learn, the quicker we learn, and the quicker we do, the closer we'd be to become warriors earlier than we should," Winterkit was blooming with spirit as he explained. "Right, Leopardgaze?" He questioned the warrior upon gazing up to him.

"It's a possiblity."

Sunkit gave a shake and smiled, his usual zest returning. "Okay then! Teach us the hunter's crouch." That was the answer Winterkit was looking for. Leopardgaze gave a nod and would take several steps back so he could begin the demonstration. It was trial and error while teaching them, like how they should position themselves, how low they should be, keeping their tails lifted just right above the ground, and finally, the big pounce at the end, but it wouldn't be long until the warrior's instructions were easier to follow after their multiple small mistakes and misses.

...

Nearing the end of the kits' little lesson, the hunting patrol was arriving home. It included a gray and white she-cat, a silver and white tabby she-cat accompanied by a slightly smaller yellow tabby cat, a large golden tabby tom, and a pale brown tom. Each had a successful catch to add to the fresh kill pile: three rabbits, a small hare, and two sparrows. Leopardgaze's ears twitch towards the entrance and turned his head over to the group of cats, his tail curling with friendly satisfaction. Sunkit and Winterkit were continuing to perfect their pounce and didn't know the patrol until the spotted warrior got close and touched their shoulders one at a time with his tail to get their attention.

"You're doing excellent, young ones, but your father's returned." The brother's turned their heads and immediate excitement filled their green hues as they turned tail and bounded over to the group. The first to notice them was the silver and white warrior: Cloudfoot.

"Well, look who's here to greet us~," she put her catch with the rest of the pile as she nudged the father of the kits, Duckflight, who turned to find his sons sprinting his way but didn't have enough time to even put his catch down before he was practically bowled over by the kits. The three others: Goldenfang, Rabbitclaw, and Yellowpaw, had paused to glance over to Duckflight upon hearing him grunt and drop the swallow from his jaws, soon stumbling and falling.  
"That was quite a tumble. You alright?" Goldenfang's deep meow rumbled in a soft tone, though it sounded unfitting to others, it was his usual volume of voice. Duckflight just chuckled warmly as he was nuzzled by his sons, purring with adoration and pride.

"I'm fine," the tom responded, gesturing Winterkit and Sunkit to let him stand. He groans a little as he couldn't help but feel a small ache.

"At least they aren't so big to squash you yet," Cloudfoot meowed before allowing Yellowpaw to break away from the group and start her way to the elder's den with one of the rabbits. Duckflight picked his catch back up and placed it in the pile.  
"Yes, good thing," he replied, where Winterkit and Sunkit were quivering with excitement.

"Guess what!" Winterkit started enthusiastically. "Leopardgaze taught me and and Sunkit how to do the hunter's crouch!" Sunkit nodded in agreement.

"Really? How nice of him," the pale brown warrior purred. "I'd love to see it soon, but did you make sure to thank him?" Before the kits could reply, Leopardgaze came up from behind with a shake of his head.

"No need for thanks. I just wished to give them a tiny headstart on their training," he told them. "I was happy to show them a basic technique, especially since they were eager to learn in hopes to impress you once you returned from hunting."

"Haha, well, even if you didn't offer it to them, I'd still be proud. They take after me with the looks of their beautiful mother. How could I not be proud of them?" Duckflight leaned down to press his nose to his sons' heads, leaving the two to puff their chests out. "Thank you though." He soon turned and would take a hare and a swallow from the fresh kill pile, bowing his head to the younger warrior before starting his way for the nursery. Sunkit and Winterkit scurried after him while excitedly explaining how they were taught.

"It's a shock you don't have kits, Leopardgaze. You know you have an admirer in the clan but you've yet to make any sort of move." Rabbitclaw told him, a teasing gleam in her eye. The spotted tom tightened his brows briefly while giving his chest fur several licks to hide the embarrassment he began to feel.

"Yes, but I haven't felt...ready on accepting a mate." Leopardgaze told her with complete honesty. Rabbitclaw got close and flicked his ear with her tail.

"You've got plenty of time; you're still young." She soon broke away from the group, Goldenfang joining her with Cloudfoot going off in a separate direction. Leopardgaze stood briefly before making his way over to a patch of sunlight to sun himself, brows still narrowed as he stretched before laying himself down

 _'No...time has already ran out and it will never restart.'_

...

Inside the nursery, Duckflight was telling Lilyfur and Owlshadow while sharing the hare with his mate, as Owlshadow mealed on the sparrow, sharing some events that happened on patrol. Winterkit was in the middle of telling Lilyfur about their experience.

"Darkcloud's always acts like he's got a thorn in his fur, but as long as he didn't get to you," Lilyfur told him and Sunkit. "At least Leopardgaze was there to look out for you."

"You two are lucky," Owlshadow swallow down what she had in her mouth, her kits continuing to nap. "Yellowpaw and Firepaw had to wait until they were apprenticed to learn anything from a warrior."

"Very lucky~," Duckflight purred. "Who knows, maybe when they're grown up, one of them might be lucky enough to be chosen as a deputy, possibly leader!"

"Leader?! That'd be great!" Sunkit beamed. "I could be Sunstar one day."

"Or I could be Winterstar!" Winterkit meowed. The brothers looked at each other with wide eyes, silence in between.

"Maybe one day, one of you will earn your chance," Lilyfur told them while taking a bite of the hare.

"Then if one of us becomes leader one day, the other should get to be deputy, right?" Sunkit looked up towards his parents.  
"It's up to you," Duckflight told him. "but neither of you don't have to worry about it now. In two moons, you'll be apprentices. I say, focus on makin sure you train well and hard, and by the time you become warriors, continue to serve Windclan well, and maybe one day, one of you will have the honor to become leader one day. Even if neither of you get to be deputy, there's no need to fret. We'll still have pride in two fantastic warriors." He leaned down and pressed his nose to their heads. Before he could eat anymore, a russet colored head poked into the nursery.

"There you are, Duckflight." It was the deputy Reedthorn. "I'm sorry to be a bother since you got back from hunting recently, but could you come and help with covering holes made by moles?"

"Moles again? They've been such a pain in the tail lately." He sighed as he stood before stretching forward and giving Lilyfur's forehead a lick, telling her he would be back. He turned and crawled out of the nursery, joining Reedthorn.

"Pesky vermins, leaving holes everywhere. I heard Firepaw and Goatleap sprained a paw because they didn't see the hole in their paths." Owlshadow frowned before continuing to eat. Lilyfur agreed before she continued to eat. Sunkit and Winterkit weren't worried about the situation and had left their mother's side to sit in the nursery entrance.

"...You know, what Duckflight said, do you think one of us really could be leader one day?" Winterkit asked Sunkit.

"Maybe, but if one of us becomes deputy, then where would that put the other?" Sunkit wondered. Winterkit thought for a moment, his tail tip flicking briefly before he turned with a smile."I got it! How about whenever one of us becomes leader, he has to choose the other to be his deputy? Like, if I become Winterstar, then you can be my deputy, or the other way around but with you as Sunstar." It was a long shot, especially since they had a small to half chance of being chosen as deputy. Plus, Patchstar and Reedthorn were still alive. It was going to be a long time until they become warriors anyways, let alone deputy.

"Okay. Let's make a promise then. If I get chosen as deputy and become leader afterwards, then I'll choose you as my deputy. And if you get picked, then you have to make me your deputy. Sound good?" Sunkit questioned. Winterkit purred and pressed up against his brother.  
"Yep. Moons from now, we'll hopefully be the two leading brothers of Windclan."

* * *

Finally got the first chapter up! I swear I didn't lose motivation on this story, since I got so much planned out for future chapters and such. I'm so sorry it took so long x-x


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry for the shorter chapter! I hope it's not starting as too boring or anything. I may be a writer for online roleplay, but fanfiction stumps me sometimes.  
Also, if you notice a bit of a familiar scene in this chapter, I had to use some parts from The Fourth Apprentice as a bit of a guide, so I could get the apprentice ceremony done right. Along with the part involving Duckflight coming to get his sons.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come sooner or later

* * *

[Time skip: Two moons later]

The nursery sounded a little more crowded than usual...caused by the excited Sunkit and Winterkit. Lilyfur was in the middle of brushing down Sunkit's back fur with her tongue, clearing away any dirt in between. Her pale orange son shook with eagerness, only making it harder on white queen. "Now, hold still," she scolded for the fifth time today.

"But I can't help it," he told her, feeling a paw wrap around him as if to keep him still for a moment. "We're going to be apprentices though!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be neat and clean in front of the clan." Lilyfur meowed in between licks. Winterkit was sitting close to the nursery's entrance, bristling his already clean fur in absolute anticipation, as if waiting to hear Patchstar call the clan together. He soon frowned a little and slid back deep into the den. "But what's taking so long? Shouldn't Patchstar be calling everyone together?" Owlshadow giggled a little to his impatience. Her four kits had gotten bigger and were sitting close to their mother with wonderous eyes of jealousy.

"I'm sure he and Reedthorn are probably making the final choices on yours and Sunkit's new mentors" she told him He wants to make sure you get proper fitting mentors whom he knows you will get along with." Winterkit plops down to her response, putting on his thinking face.

"I bet Patchstar is thinking of making me **/his/** apprentice," the white kit stated. "That would be so cool~." Sunkit scowled a little.

"Hey! Who says you'd get picked by him? If you get to be Patchstar's apprentice, then I hope I get Reedthorn." Lilyfur was finally done cleaning Sunkit and releases him while sitting up.

"It doesn't matter who you get. Just make sure to respect Patchstar's decision like a sensible apprentice would, not complain like a little kit," she told them. "There are plenty of cats he can choose from." Before either one of them could respond, a voice rang out through the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" The black furred leader, Patchstar, sat high on the iconic boulder in the middle of the camp. He was joined by Reedthorn, who sat on the ground close by Out from a smaller boulder, Squirreltooth and Lakepaw revealed themselves and sat right in front of the entrance, along with the two only elders, Cougarstep and Snakefang, sauntering out of the old badger set a heartbeat later, where Snakefang helped to escort the older tom to the entrance so he could sit beside him. From their nests, those who were resting rose while some gave a stretch before their active clanmates under Tall Rock.

Sunkit and Winterkit were ready to burst with energy and speed out of the nursery, but Lilyfur had stood and glared at her kits, as if to tell them to settle down; it was the look that made them gaze down in embarrassment, until they spotted their father. Duckflight had appeared by the nursery to retrieve his sons. "Come on, the clan's waiting," he told them. He stepped out of the way for the brothers to bound out and almost rush to the clearing, but they couldn't get lectured yet again. Swallowing their excitement as best they could, they began to walk with Duckflight and soon Lilyfur padding up from behind. They separate from their kits to sit next to Weaselwhisker.

Falconkit, Owlshadow's only son, looked up to his mother with big eyes. "Mama, can we watch too?" The queen would nod. "Yes, but make sure to stay close." He and his three sisters, Featherkit, Shiningkit, and Skykit, smiled with glee as they bounced out of the nursery with Owlshadow close by. She walked faster until she was two tail lengths from the nursery, a good spot to watch her mate give the ceremony. Her kits sat right in front of her with eyes up on their father.

Patchstar sat proud like a leader should, gazing around at his clanmates before speaking. "I've called you all together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan. Sunkit and Winterkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices," he stated before gesturing his tail. "Step forward." Suddenly, the brothers became a tad overwhelmed, despite their overflowing excitement and despite how calm the black and brown tom looked. Never the less, the two held their heads up high, green hues glimmering feverishly as padded forth as instructed. "Sunkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw." He paused for a heartbeat as the clan began to briefly chant the new name.

"Sunpaw, Sunpaw, Sunpaw!" The newly named Sunpaw was so thrilled- **exhilarated** , to hear it for the first time! His green eyes were elated; No longer was he a kit!

Once the clan settled, Patchstar flicked his tail over to a tortoise shelled she-cat. "Ivysong," he started. "You received excellent training from Swiftfoot, and you've shown to be dedicated and wise. I expect you to pass all you know to Sunpaw." Ivysong was a senior warrior and one of the fastest cats in the clan. It felt like an honor to be able to train under someone who's been through so much. The apprentice turned and stepped over to his new mentor, his confidence suddenly turning into nervously for a heartbeat. The she-cat leaned down to whisper.

"It's alright. Trust in me as I will trust you." She held kindness in her gentle tone, enough to comfort Sunpaw and coax his confidence back as he and Ivysong touched noses briefly. Upon pulling away, he moves to sit down next to her, looking over to Winterkit, who was now all alone without his brother. The white tom was estatic though as he looked back at the pale orange tom, until...

"Winterkit." His head snapped forward as he heard Patchstar say his name. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Winterpaw." Another pause was made for the clan to chant again.

"Winterpaw, Winterpaw, Winterpaw!" The newly named Winterpaw shook with his fur puffed out, feeling like he could just explode! Like his brother, he was no longer a kit either! The clan simmers as the Windclan leader soon pointed his tail over to a familiar young warrior.

"Leopardgaze," Patchstar meowed.

 _'Leopardgaze?! Awesome!'_ Winterpaw thought as he looked over his shoulder to where the spotted tom was sitting next to his sister Creekfall.

"It is time for you to receive your first apprentice. You've received excellent training from Snakefang, and have shown patience and observance. I expect you to pass all you know to Winterpaw." Winterpaw turned and bounds over to the older tom, who smiled down at him.

"We'll make a great team," Leopardgaze purred softly as he leaned down so he and his new apprentice could briefly press their noses together. After pulling away, they sat beside each other.

"May Starclan guide these two new apprentices down the right path!" Patchstar finished, and once again, the clan chanted their names.

"Sunpaw, Winterpaw! Sunpaw, Winterpaw!"

The meeting ended and the cats soon dispersed to resume their previous activities, minus Duckflight and Lilyfur, who bounded over to their sons with faces that looked ready to burst with pride.

"Congratulations!" Duckflight purred loudly as Sunpaw and Ivysong joined Leopardgaze and Winterpaw. He soon winds his tail around Winterpaw and nuzzles his head against his own, licking him between the ears. The white apprentice had struggled in a bit of surprise. "I'm so proud of you two!" He did the same to Sunpaw, who reacted the same way until Duckflight backs away. Lilyfur congratulates her two pride and joys with a proud lick and a motherly nuzzle.

"We're both proud~," she added. Winterpaw and Sunpaw beamed, leading Sunpaw to soon gaze up at Ivysong with anticipation.

"So, what are we going to do first? Hunting? Battle training?" He questioned, earning a warm chuckle from the she-cat.

"It's too soon for that. How about I show you around the territory?" That earned her a little bounce from the new apprentice.

"Can Leopardgaze and Winterpaw come too?" Leopardgaze purred upon hearing Sunpaw.

"Of course. It was exactly what I was thinking to do as well," he replied. Ivysong would be the one to lead with Leopardgaze following close behind. The brothers swiftly pad after them, their parents watching them exit the camp.

"Make sure to stay close to your mentors!" Duckflight called out. Such a proud father, and yet so worried for his kits. Lilyfur pressed up against his side.

"They'll be fine, but I can't help but worry for Ivysong and Leopardgaze. Now, they've really got their paws full." Her mate pressed his nose to her forehead.

"Hehe, well, they've got my energy and as they continue to grow, they'll learn to control it and put it to good use, for the sake of the clan."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lakepaw had watched the ceremony as the rest had, and had continued on watching as the doting parents congratulated their sons before seeing them off on their first time out of camp. With an attentive gaze, she looked to be in rather deep thought- until Squirreltooth prodded her back with a light paw, causing her to suddenly jump. Her fur was fluffed out in shock as she spun around to her mentor.

"What's gotten into you?" he gruffly asked her. "I called you three times; you need to learn how to listen better."

"I-I'm sorry...S-Squirreltooth," she stuttered light before relaxing, looking off to the corner of her eye then turning her head to the camp entrance. "I just...I wonder-" She tried to put it into words but she just couldn't for some reason. Suddenly, the gray apprentice shivered some, causing Squirreltooth to become concerned.

"You wonder about the prophecy?" He questioned.

"Do you think Sunpaw and Winterpaw are the cats Kestrelflight was mentioning? Could it be that obvious? It couldn't be, could it?" She gazed up to her mentor with big eyes of 'painful' worry. "They're so close! It can't be, right?" Anxiety filled her inside; what could possibly break Sunpaw and Winterpaw apart to cause the latter to suddenly become vengeful? Squirreltooth got closer and pressed his nose to her head.

"Obvious or not, we will know for sure later on," he calmly told her. "It may involve them, but it may not; Only Starclan knows. There's nothing we can do but wait and see. Now come, the herbs won't sort themselves." The orange tom turned to head back inside, leaving Lakepaw to sigh and follow soon afterwards.

 _'It can't be palpable,'_ She thought to herself. _'They're closer than any pair of cats; what could happen that could cause them to fight?'_


End file.
